Run, Piper, Run
Run, Piper, Run is the 3rd episode of the eighth season and the 159th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Piper's adopted appearance as a woman wanted for murder gets her arrested, the sisters and Billie set out to clear the woman's name. Cast 8x3Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x3Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x3Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x3Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x3Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x3Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x3Maya.png|Maya Holmes 8x3WalterNance.png|Walter Nance 8x3SethPerra.png|Seth Perra 8x3Gregg.png|Gregg 8x3EVe.png|Eve 8x03HarperJennings.png|Harper Jennings 8x03JulieBennett.png|Julie Bennett 8x03JennyJoBennett.png|Jenny and Jo Bennett 8x03Tommy.png|Tommy 8x03FemaleCop.png|Female Cop 8x03SecurityTech.png|Security Tech 8x03InspParker.png|Inspector Parker 8x03Jax.png|Jax 8x03Vivian.png|Vivian 8x03Kate.png|Kate Lois.jpg|Lois 8x03WalterNanceAid.png|Walter Nance's Aide Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Béatrice Rosen as Maya Holmes and Jenny Bennett *Davis Gaines as Walter Nance *Jennifer Taylor as Eve *Charles Emmett as Harper Jennings *Ken Garito as Walter Nance's Aide *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Robert Mammana as Inspector Parker *Ramona Gaddis as Kate *Yvette Tucker as Lois *Tina Morasco as Vivian *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Joshua Lopez as Tommy *Stefan Marks as Seth Perra *Harry Dillon as Gregg *Gayla Goehl as Female Cop *Scott Michael Morgan as Security Tech *Johnny Holiday as Old Walter Nance *Katie Rowe as Jax Uncredited *Unknown actor as Carl Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Demon of Fear :''Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. :His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. '' :''He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he '' :''can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. ''Ex Libris Entry'' Billie read an entry, written by the sisters, which talks about the events from Ex Libris. It says that they used a ghost to scare someone into confessing a murder. Spells *The sisters and Billie cast a spell (offscreen) to show Nance's biggest fear; him aging. 8x03Spell2.png|Walter sees his hands are aged. 8x03Spell.png|Walter sees himself being aged. Potions *Paige makes a Scrying Potion, including the photo of Maya Holmes from 415 magazine. 8x03Potion1.png|Paige adds an ingredient. 8x03Potion2.png|Paige adds Maya's photo. 8x03Potion3.png|The potion is ready. Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe has a premonition of Dex's art show being ruined by an earthquake. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing: '''Used by Paige to orb a lamp against Maya's head and to orb a matras under Maya. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her cell-mate, Carl, Maya and Walter Nance. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Piper out of jail and to orb Maya into jail. *'Glamouring:' Used by Billie, Paige and Phoebe to glamour into Maya. Also, presumably used to make Walter Nance see his reflection as an elderly man. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to fling Walter Nance through his apartment. 8x03P1.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of Dex's art show being ruined by an earthquake. 8x03P2.png|Paige orbing in with Billie. 8x03P3.png|Paige orbs a lamp against Maya's head to knock her unconscious. 8x03P4.png|Piper freezes her cell mate. 8x03P5.png|Piper is orbed to the Manor by Paige. 8x03P6.png|Maya is orbed into jail by Paige. 8x03P7.png|Piper freezes Carl. 8x03P8.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x03P9.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 8x03P10.png|Piper freezes Maya. 8x03P11.png|Paige orbs a mattress under Maya. 8x03P12.png|Walter Nance is flung by Billie. 8x03P13.png|Billie, Paige and Phoebe stop their glamour. 8x03P14.png|Piper freezes Walter Nance. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, ''The Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x03BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. Notes and Trivia *This is the second and last episode with "Piper" in the title. The other episode is "Coyote Piper". There is also one comic with the title: Piper's Place. * Phoebe mentions that Darryl is on the East Coast now. Dorian Gregory left the show because The WB cut the budget for this season. However the storyline of his character was closed in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?". * Paige finds the photo of Maya Holmes in 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. * This is the last time one of the sisters goes to jail. They have all been in jail at least once. Piper is in jail for the fourth time this episode. :#Prue in Wicca Envy and Just Harried :#All three of them in That '70s Episode :#Phoebe in Morality Bites :#Paige in The Importance of Being Phoebe :#Piper and Phoebe in Witchstock :#All three of them in The Bare Witch Project * It is revealed that the sisters write down some of their experiences in the Book of Shadows, as Billie mentioned events from "Ex Libris". * This is one of the few episodes where there is no threat from a supernatural evil. The other times were in "Dream Sorcerer," "Secrets and Guys," "Morality Bites," "Awakened" and "Just Harried". * This is the second time that there is an earthquake on the show. The first time was in "Is There a Woogy in the House?". * Piper appears to break the fourth wall at the beginning of this episode when she asks Leo: "Who writes your stuff?" * Piper freezes Carl before he punches Leo, the same way she did when Dan Gordon was going to punch him in "Ex Libris". Only this time, Leo allows himself to be punched, whereas last time he dodged. Cultural References *The title is likely a reference to the movie "Run, Lola, Run" , the famous phrase "Run, Forrest, run" from the movie "Forest Gump" or the song title "Run, Joey, Run". *Piper, Paige and Leo talk about "All About Eve", one of them says it's a movie. Glitches *When Piper hits her frozen cellmate, cancelling the freeze, the sound effect isn't heard. Gallery Episode Stills 803-01.jpg 803-03.jpg 803-04.jpg 803-05.jpg 803-06.jpg 803-07.jpg 803-08.jpg 803-10.jpg 810-06x.jpg 803x10.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x03-03.jpg behind-the-scenes03.jpg 42.jpg 565694125.jpg International Titles * French: Au-delà des apparences (Beyond Appearances) * Slovak: Piper beží o život (Piper Runs for Her Life) * Russian: Беги, Пайпер, беги! Pajper, begi! (Run, Piper, Run!) * Spanish (Spain and Latin America): Corre, Piper, corre (Run, Piper, Run) * Czech: Piper na útěku (Piper On The Run) * Italian: Corri, Piper, corri! (Run, Piper, Run!) * German: Lauf Piper, lauf (Run Piper, Run) * Serbian: Beži Pajper, beži (Run Piper, Run) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8